Nick's Figure
by Alextra Rosse
Summary: Zak is being haunted by a demon figure that looks like Nick and he could possibly be an incubus. How can Zak get away from this demon? Zak/Nick


If you guys don't like creepy, scary stuff involve of possible rape don't read or leave any negative comments! Enjoy!

Nick's Figure.

Zak, Nick, and Aaron came back to Bobby Mackey's Music World to investicate the demons again. Bobby Macky's has such a bad feeling to it when all three came inside. Zak went to the bathroom to check his hair like always, but he stoped in the hall, he looked back at Nick.

"Hey, can one of you guys come with me to the bathroom, I'm becoming a chicken of this place." He said waiting for an answer as he looks at Aaron.

"Uh noo, cause you always made me go alone in places that I seriously scared of. Suck it up G, go in there and do what you have to do then come back out." Aaron said with a smirk on his face. Zak looked at Nick and he gave him the" he's right" look.

"Fine." Zak finished. He faced the hall again and went further till he was facing the bathrrom door. He opened the door and took a little peek inside. The bathroom looks normal, with the mirrors and toilets, but it had such a creepy vibe to it. He went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He looked at the wall tiles, he noticed that they are cracked and stained yellow. He took a look at everything else like the wood on the otherside of the room, on the wall has a dark stain that looks like an eye. He became confused wondering why he's staring at this stain, why he thinks it's an eye, why he's taking so long.

He ran to the mirror and took a look at himself. "Ok, I look great", Zak thought. He turned around to go to the door, but when he put his hand on the knob, he couldn't twised it open. The door was locked.

"Guys! Nock it off and unlock the door." Zak said with a knot in his gut.

"What? What the fuck are you talking about? Aaron and I didn't been near the door Zak." Nick said.

" Get the fuck out." Zak said. He looked behind him because he thought he saw a black figure in the coner of his eye, but he knows that his mind is playing tricks on him. Zak pulled back and banged the door with his arm, trying to get this door open.

" You can't get the door open can you?" Zak heard a whisper at his ear. He turned around and saw Nick standing infront of him with a grin on his face.

"Nick? How did you..." Zak paused.

"Nick!" Zak yelled to check if Nick would answer him from the other side of the door.

"Yeah were trying to find a way to open the door Zak just hang in there." Nick yelled from far away from outside of the door.

" Don't suficate Zak stay in there!" Aaron yelled as he laughed afterward.

Zak looked at the person infront of him. This ain't Nick it can't be him because he just heard him from outside.

"Who are you?" Zak questioned.

"I'm Nick of course" Nick said laughing with a grin on his face.

"No your not, Nick is outside." Zak said feeling a knot come up to his throat.

" You could say that." Nick growled as he steped forward. Zak backed up till his back was touching the door behind him. Nick kept on steping forward till his body was nearlly touching Zak's.

"What do you want?" Zak studdered.

"I want you, your body, your cock." Nick sanged slowly, creeply.

" Oh my god, umm.." Zak side walked to his right as he tried to get away from Nick, but Nick grabbed him and forced him up against the door, looking right into each others eyes.

" Iv'e been watching you for sometime now, and you better listen to me or you will get punishment for your behavier." Nick said like a teacher would as he snickers later." fuck." Zak thought." This guy is creepy".

" Why are you doing this? What the hell, why have you been watching me and following me?" Zak said abit spooked.

"Too many questions to answer Zak, but you have to do something for me first if you want to know." Nick said when he leaned up against Zak's body as he licks Zak's colar bone all the way up behind his ear then he kissed Zak's cheek. Nick came very close to his lips, tryig to kiss him there, but that was when Zak pushed Nick away from him and he ran into the stall beside him. Locking it trying to protect himself from this figure that looks like Nick.

"Zak." Nick warned as he growled when he walked over to the stall.

"Open the stall." Nick growled. Zak was shaking in fear. He never thought that a person can do an actual growl like an animal, but we're talking about a demon who is descised as Nick. Of course he growls, he's A FUCKING DEMON! Zak was right up against the door, keeping it closed shut." What should I do?" Zak paniced in his thoughts." Maybe yell for Nick and Aaron. No bad idea when they can't open the fucking BATHROOM DOOR! Ok I gotta calm the fuck down. Think, god damb it THINK." Zak had all his weight on the door, keeping his hand firm on the knob. Then he lost all his thoughts in silence. He put his ear against the stall trying to hear Nick on the other side of the door, but he hears nothing. Not even breathing. For a moment he thought that he left, gone somewhere else, but that was a foolish thought when he felt this hand, then arm wrap around him from behind.

" You think you can get away from me that easly?" Nick said in Zak's ear as he kissed and sucked on the lobe. Zak lost it right there. He pride the arm off him and tried to open the stall, but the knob wont open. He was stuck inside a stall with a NICK DEMON! Zak turned around and looked right at Nick.

"Please don't do this. I...I... I never. Please just leave me alone. You must be satisfied, I'm scared shitless of you!" Zak choked out. He felt a tear going down his cheek." God damb it! Why am I crying! Not now..." Zak thought. When he was about to wipe away the stranded tear, he felt Nick's thumb press gently against his face, stroking away his tear.

"I understand that your a virgin, just let me take you, let me love you, let me..." Nick said in a hypmantizing tone as he pressed up against Zak. He put his arms around Zak's shaking body and put his head down on his shoulder. He started nibbling on Zak's neck then he moved his head up alittle to kiss Zak's jaw. When he got behind the ear, he started to do open mouth sucking all the way back down slowly to the colar bone then to the shoulder.

"Nick stop." Zak trailed off from the sensations." This is soo wrong, please Nick or demon stop." Zak pushed Nick away, but he stoped when he felt something sharp against his neck.

"Well it looks like I'm going to have to force you in something that you don't want to do." Nick said as he grins at Zak when he pulled back. He grabbed Zak and turned around and pushed the shaking body to sit down on the closed toilet top as he sits on top of Zak.

" I like where this is going." Nick said as he starts kissing Zak on the neck again. Zak couldn't stop shaking from fear. He didn't say anymore to this demon on top of him well sitting on him. He was too scared to even talk to Nick. Then he felt this sharp pain on the side of his neck. This pain felt like dagers shreading, opening his neck up. He was about to scream in pain when a hand was pressed up against his mouth. Nick pulled back with his head hanging back with a grin on his face. That when terror ripped through Zak. He saw long ass sharp teeth with blood all over Nick's mouth. Nick looked back down at Zak. He licked his lips and bend over to kiss Zak fully on the lips. Zak was surprised of this action. He grabbed Nick's shoulders and pulled him back. He tried to get Nick off him aswell, but that did not work. Nick was like glued onto him.

" Your blood taste soo fucking good Zak. I wish you can have the same experience as I'm having right now. I could feel your blood going through my veins all over my body, giving me loads of energy. I feel alive, fantastic." Nick said out of breath as he looked right in Zak's eyes then he closed his. He moved his face closer but hestitated. He felt Zak tense and back his face away, but he put his hands behind Zak's head to keep his head where he want his head to stay. Then he moved his lips closer to Zak's temple, kissing him there, trying to make him feel comfortable. Nick kept his face close to Zak's. He moved his face against Zak's side, like what a cat would do to it's master that it purrs to. Nick pulled back and looked at Zak once again.

" Are you still scared of me?" Nick questions. Zak looked up at Nick and realized that he was not shaking anymore, he felt more comfortable around Nick, but he feels a creepy vibe around him.

"Yes." Zak said as his body shakes in fear once again.

"Ohhhmmmmm. Close your eyes Zak." Nick said as he puts his arms around Zak to give him a hug." Close your eyes." He said again, but in a whisper. Zak decided to listen and he closed his eyes. He started to have weird thoughts. Like about him in a shower with Nick or having sex with him." I can't take this." Zak thought. Then he started to have another vision or thought about being on top of Nick, seeing himself kissing Nick. Thrusting in and out of him slowly. Zak pulled back and tried once again pushing Nick away. Nick opened his eyes and looked down at Zak while he tightened his arms around him.

"What are you doing Zak?" Nick questioned.

"I'm doing nothing. Leave me alone, let me go." Zak said as he tried to get Nick's arms to unwrap around him.

"No." Nick warned. He starts to look angry. Zak stoped and wondered what he should do now if he can't get Nick to loosened up. He looked up at Nick.

"Get. The. Fuck. Off. ME!" Zak thrashed around and somehow got Nick off him and he ran to the stall door. He kicked the door open, ran out of the stall and ran to the door. He kicked that one open as the door swung open. He ran as fast as he can out of that bathroom to find Aaron and Nick at one of the tables looking though a bag of keys in another room far away where he stands.. Zak looked back behind him to see the other figure of Nick leaning against the bathroom door with his arms crossed, having a creepy smile on his face.

"Your the only one who could see me at the moment Zak." Nick uncrossed his arms as he moves towards Zak." But pretty soon they will." Nick stoped walking when he was standing right infront of Zak.

"You are mine and if I ever see you with anybody, I will make your life a living hell." Nick took another step farward which made Zak back up." Think of the things I can do to you if you do... piss... me... off." Nick took another step farward making Zak hit a wall behind him.

"What would you do?" Zak questioned, feeling fear crawl out from his stomach to all over his body. He started shaking again in fear. He couldn't handle this any longer. He tried to run to Aaron and Nick, but a arm shot straight out, landing it's plam hard on the wall to stop Zak.

" Pissing me off will make your little cute bottom hurt awhile... from the inside." Nick warned. Zak looked at him with tears in his eyes. He looked back at Aaron and nick at the table. Zak was staring at his friends while Nick starts to suck on his nick, kissing him everywhere, while grinding against him. Trying to make him have a hard on.

"Your mine and will always be mine. When you go back to the hotel where your going to stay at, your going to have a very big surprise from me on that night!" Nick sanged as he backs away, walking back to the bathroom with a grin on his face, laughing.

Chapter 2 will be up soon! Thanks


End file.
